criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Drink Your Sins Out
Drink Your Sins Out is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-third case of the game. It is the forty-third case of Rosenoque and also the fourth case in Capitol Valley. Plot As Leigh and the player arrived at the Justice Day Park, they soon found the body of politician Kendrick Clayton, a religious cross carved into his chest. Ethan quickly determined that Kendrick was heavily intoxicated by alcohol force-fed by the killer in the dead of night before they took his drunken body to the park and carved the cross with a jagged implement. They first suspected park manager Mya Woods, as she wasn’t a fan of Kendrick’s dirty past, the new victim’s assistant Jaron Chase who the victim had threatened to kill if he wouldn’t take his job seriously. They also interrogated museum owner Christian Havens who claimed the victim was planning on buying the museum to make it his office for mayor. The duo then learned that Kendrick had been spotted at a golf course shortly before the time of his death. There, they added lawyer Marcus Wellington, who the victim had tried to bribe to defend him when we arrested him for his links to the substance as well as Kendrick's former assistant's sister Tammy Arleen who wanted revenge for her sister being in prison because of her trying to defend the politician's reputation. Later at the station, Major informed the pair that a fight had broke down between Tammy and Marcus at the golf course. Also Major mentioned that he did not trust Marcus as he was also a lawyer for his father, Francisco Redmoon before the team arrested Christian for the murder. After admitting to the murder, Christian explained that Kendrick shouldn’t have messed around with historical evils. When Leigh asked what he meant, Christian explained that Kendrick had been recruited by a cult that had been created a while ago in Gaulstone and that Kendrick was gonna help them by bringing them power. Surprised, Leigh asked him why he didn’t tell the police, on which Christian explained that if he would, the cult would have killed him. When the detectives informed him of the destroyed cult, he surprisingly said that they couldn’t be destroyed. Leigh then put the handcuffs on him and brought him to court where Judge Brighton sentenced him to 30 years in prison. After the trial, Major came to the player asking if they could assist him. Major then explained that he didn’t trust his father’s former co-worker at all due to previous encounters and that he last saw him at the park. There, they found a briefcase that revealed a bunch of law papers. Soon Jordan explained that the only strange thing was the mentioned notation of charges against Marcus. The charges accused him of modifying the final judgement of a murder case in which the accused was a member of the cult they encountered in Gaulstone. When Marcus was confronted, he denied all the accusations and claimed that he had nothing to do with Francisco's affairs. Meanwhile, Tammy came to the station and explained that she saw someone with a firearm at the museum. Jacob helped the player find a firearm, on which they found fingerprints belonging to Jaron Chase. When they asked him, he explained that he had found it and then abandoned it after he saw someone running through the museum. Back at the museum, they found a necklace that Janice confirmed was made of quartz. They also found out it belonged to a old woman named Helena Martin who was grateful for the team returning her necklace. After the events, Jordan came up to the player and said that the annual Pride Parade would be taking place next week and that it was one of the most wonderful October parades they had in Rosenoque. To cool down the atmosphere in the police department, the chief decided to accept that the player and the department would go see it. Summary Victim *'Kendrick Clayton' (found with a cross carved into his chest) Murder Weapon *'Broken Bottle' Killer *'Christian Havens' Suspects Profile *The suspect plays golf *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers Appearance *The suspect wears a tie-dye print *the suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect plays golf *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers *The suspect smokes Appearance *the suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect plays golf *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers *The suspect smokes Appearance *The suspect wears a tie-dye print *the suspect wears glasses Profile *The suspect plays golf *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers *The suspect smokes Profile *The suspect plays golf *The suspect drinks sherry cobblers *The suspect smokes Appearance *The suspect wears a tie-dye print Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks sherry cobblers. *The killer plays golf. *The killer smokes. *The killer wears a tie-dye print. *The killer wears glasses. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Justice Day Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Card, Smashed Sign) *Examine Smashed Sign. (Result: Park Sign; New Suspect: Mya Woods) *Talk to Mya Woods about the murder in her park. *Examine Faded Card. (Result: Museum Card; New Crime Scene: Capitol Valley Museum) *Investigate Capitol Valley Museum. (Clues: Broken Stone, Trash Can, Victim's Briefcase) *Examine Victim's Briefcase. (Result: Notepad; New Suspect: Jaron Chase) *Talk to Jaron Chase about his boss's murder. *Examine Broken Stone. (Result: Stone Plaque; New Suspect: Christian Heavens) *Talk to Christian Heavens about the victim's presence in the museum. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Glove) *Analyze Bloody Glove. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays golf) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: the killer drinks sherry cobblers) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Golf Course. (Clues: Golf Bag, Folder, Torn Photo) *Examine Folder. (Result: Prison Release File; New Suspect: Marcus Wellington) *Talk to Marcus Wellington about beiling the victim out of prison. (Attribute: Marcus plays golf) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Kendrick and Women) *Examine Unknown Woman. (Result: Tammy Arleen; New Suspect: Tammy Arleen) *Talk to Tammy Arleen about Kendrick's murder. (Attribute: Tammy plays golf) *Examine Golf Bag. (Result: Empty Glass) *Analyze Empty Glass. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes; New Crime Scene: Museum Exhibition) *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Clues: Faded Paper, Smashed Watch) *Examine Smashed Watch. (Result: Watch Restored) *Make Mya Woods explain why the victim was not "welcome". (Attribute: Mya drinks sherry cobblers and plays golf) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Property Bill) *Analyze Property Bill. (12:00:00) *Make Christian Havens explain why the victim wanted to buy him out. (Attribute: Christian drinks sherry cobblers, smokes and plays golf) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Tammy Arleen about how she blamed the victim. (Attribute: Tammy drinks sherry cobblers and smokes; New Crime Scene: Golf Cart) *Investigate Golf Cart. (Clues: Locked Case, Smudged Sheet) *Examine Smudged Sheet. (Result: Food Bits) *Examine Food Bits. (Result: California Rolls) *Interrogate Jaron Chase about why the victim wanted to fire him. (Attribute: Jaron smokes, drinks sherry cobblers and plays golf) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Check) *Analyze Check. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Marcus about the bribery. (Attribute: Marcus smokes and drinks sherry cobblers) *Investigate Lawyers' Shrine. (Clues: Broken Glass, Bouquet of Flowers) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Broken Bottle; Murder Weapon Found: Broken Bottle) *Analyze Broken Bottle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie dye print) *Examine Bouquet of Flowers. (Result: Bloody Lighter) *Analyze Bloody Lighter. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears glasses) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Casting the Votes (4/7). (No stars) Casting the Votes (4/7) *Investigate Justice Day Park. (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Law Folders) *Analyze Law Folders. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Marcus Wellington about his accusations. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Major about what he saw. *Investigate Capitol Valley Museum. (Clue: Prop Firearm) *Examine Prop Firearm. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Jaron's Prints) *Interrogate Jaron Chase about his prop firearm. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Museum Exhibition. (Clue: Necklace) *Examine Necklace. (Result: White Dust) *Analyze White Dust. (03:00:00) *Talk to Helena Martin about her necklace. (Reward: Antique Necklace) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Capitol Valley